CANCION AL CORAZON
by tora-chan 76
Summary: Reika mido es una chica de 19 años que desde su niñez su vida ha sido un infierno que causo que no sepa nada de las emociones...pero todo eso va a cambiar al llegar a una clinica psicologica en la ciudad raimon ahi conocera a alguien que le cambiara la vida por completo. este fic trata de mi pareja favorita el KazeXReika espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTA: **hola amigos soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fanfic que escribo de inazuma eleven que es propiedad de Level-5 y este trata de la pareja de KazeReika espero que les guste y un último aviso para que se puedan inspirar mejor les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "**kokoro kiseki" de rin y len kagamine)**

** CANCION AL CORAZON**

Todo empieza en la ciudad Raimon cuando llega a una clínica psicológica una chica pelirasta llamada Reika Mido con un trauma familiar la cual consistía en que su padrastro la masacraba a golpes mientras que su madre era alcohólica y solo la enviaron ahí para deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible desde entonces sus sentimientos se desvanecieron por el tiempo y en su mirada no tenía ningún brillo parecía que su alma se había ido de su cuerpo eternamente y mientras caminaba a la instalación se topa a unos de los psicólogos con un gesto de amabilidad era un chico peliazul su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta sus ojos eran de un color carmesí mientras que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un flequillo

_**Kaze:**_** hola tu debes ser reika mido verdad? –sonrie-**

**Reika: si –dice en tono frio-**

**Kaze: genial mi nombre es kazemaru ichirouta es un placer conocerte reika-san de ahora en adelante sere tu psicólogo vale? –sonrie-**

**Reika: -en silencio asiente-**

**Kaze: bien te enseñare las instalaciones y tu habitación ven sígueme –empieza a caminar-**

**Reika: -lo sigue hasta llegar a su habitación-**

al ver la habitación de reika era muy diferente a la que ella creía en vez de que su cama fuese una camilla con varios aparatos era un cuarto normal con una cama muy comoda y caliente en vez de que sea un espacio pequeño era grande y en las paredes llevaban hermosos cuadros y una ventana que dirigía su vista al enorme patio que llevaban las instalaciones y era asombroso creer que una clínica como esta traía cosas tan sorprendentes

**kaze:te gusta verdad? **

**Reika:-asiente-**

**Kaze: que bueno que te gustara -sonrie tiernamente- bueno me tengo que ir pero mañana empezaremos con tu terapia –abre la puerta de la habitación- que descanses –le da una ligera sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta e irse-**

**Reika:-lo ve irse y se dirige a su cama y recostarse para pensar- este lugar….crei que iba ser una cámara de tortura pero es como si fuese el paraíso en la tierra y los pacientes son como almas perdidas mientras que les dan una segunda oportunidad de vivir y en especial los trabajadores de aquí parecen angeles que los ayudan en su camino….. -susurra-**

*su mente daba vueltas hasta que el sueño le estaba ganando sentía sus parpados pesados y por lo suave que era la cama era imposible quedarse despierto en una cama como esa hasta que por fin pudo sus ojos cerrar y comenzar a dormir*

**Reika: esto se volverá interesante –susurra para seguir durmiendo-**

**(NOTA: **bueno amigos aquí termina el capitulo uno pero no se preocupen que esta historia va a continuar espero que les haya gustado y espero ser su amiga bueno eso es todo no olviden dejar reviews ¡MATTA NE!

**Tora-chan 76 )**


	2. l

**(NOTA: **hola amigos este es el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic **"CANCION DEL CORAZON" **espero que les guste**)**

** "CANCION DEL CORAZON CAPITULO 2"**

(A la mañana siguiente)

Reika había despertado después de una noche tranquila ya que en sus antiguas noches no podía dormir ya que su madre se la pasaba de fiesta con sus amigos hasta las 6 de la mañana y era una tortura en su antigua casa

**Reika:-se levanta- mi primer día aquí….. tal vez no podría ser tan malo después de todo -pensaba-**

*En ese momento alguien toca la puerta*

**Reika: adelante –dijo en modo de aprobación de que pudiera pasar pero en un tono frio y serio-**

*****En ese entonces entra una mujer que parecía tener 60 años de edad y tenía el uniforme de una enfermera pero esta llevaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro no como cualquier enfermera si no parecía como la de un ángel*

**?: Buen día jovencita -sonríe-**

**Reika: hola –decía con un tono frio-**

**?: usted debe ser reika mido verdad?**

**Reika: si quien le dijo mi nombre?**

**?: el señor ichirouta hablo toda la noche sobre usted**

**Reika: así?**

**?:-asiente- es un muchacho muy bueno ha librado varios traumas de varios pacientes**

**Reika: enserio? –Sorprendida paro con un tono de seriedad-**

**?:si es de su misma edad entro a trabajar hace una semana y ya es el favorito de toda la clínica –sonríe-**

**Reika: y cambiando de tema como se llama? –seria-**

**?: mi nombre es chiyo es un placer conocerla –sonríe débilmente-**

**Reika: me da gusto conocerla chiyo ba-sama**

**Chiyo: por favor no me llames abuela prefiero solamente chiyo es que cuando alguien me llama así me hace sentir muy vieja **

**Reika: está bien ya no le llamare así lo prometo**

**Chiyo: gracias es usted muy amable –sonríe- perdone pero tengo que irme pero espero volverla a ver señorita reika –se levanta de la cama- y por cierto el señor ichirouta la espera en el patio delantero**

**Reika: gracias chiyo iré enseguida –se levanta de la cama-**

**Chiyo: no hay de que señorita hasta luego –se va- **

**Reika: esa señora fue muy amable conmigo tal vez yo pueda…. –agita su cabeza negando- olvídalo reika tú ya no tienes sentimientos los perdiste para siempre acéptalo –sale de su cuarto para dirigirse al patio delantero-**

**Kaze: reika llegaste! –sonríe y levanta su mano en forma de saludo- lista para la primera terapia?**

**Reika:-asiente-**

**Kaze: bien y dime como fue tu vida desde niña?**

**Reika: porque quieres saber? –dice de manera fría-**

**Kaze: para ver qué clase de trauma tienes para poder ayudarte solo eso **

**Reika: está bien –respira hondo- mi vida era feliz cuando tenía 6 años vivía muy feliz con mi padre y madre no me podía quejar pero llego un día en que mis padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión y mi padre se fue de la casa y esto fue lo último que me dijo**

_*__Flashback*_

_¿?: Hija mía tengo algo que decirte_

_Reika: que cosa quieres hablarme papi? –preocupada-_

_¿?: -suspira- tengo que irme pequeña….._

_Reika: irte?! Pe-pero a dónde iras? -asustada-_

_¿?:a un lugar lejano hijita pero no te preocupes cuando tenga la oportunidad iré por ti te lo prometo –la abraza con lágrimas- espero que lo entiendas_

_Reika: -corresponde el abrazo llorando- papi no te vayas_

_¿?: -se separa- lo siento amor no tengo otra opción –le besa la frente y se va-_

_Reika: no papi….. –va tras el pero al ver la ventana ya se había ido en su auto- papaaa! No te vayas…porfavor –se inclina sobre sus rodillas y empieza a llorar en silencio- _

_*Fin del flashback *_

**Reika: con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no volvería por mí que solo mintió para no hacerme sentir peor y mi madre empezó a tomar alcohol y a tratarme como una basura eso lo podía soportar pero ella trajo a nuestro hogar a su nuevo esposo que él era un vago nos robaba el dinero para sus drogas y me masacraba a golpes porque me parecía mucho a mi antiguo padre y conforme más se lo decía a mi madre simplemente no me creyó ella la creía más a el que a mí por eso es que perdí mis emociones para siempre **

**Kaze: de casualidad no tendrás una fotografía para demostrar que perdiste tus emociones? –preocupado-**

**Reika: si aquí esta –saca de su bolsillo del pantalón una fotografía de ella de pequeña con sus padres-**

_*POV KAZE*_

_Estaba sumamente asombrado al ver a reika de pequeña y siendo abrazada por su padre y era casi igual que ahora ecepto que en esta fotografía llevaba ella el cabello suelto y ahora lo lleva atado a una coleta alta pero hubo algo en que no pude creer en sus ojos azulinos llevaba un brillo muy hermoso como si esos hermosos ojos fuesen brillantes diamantes pero….cuando vi sus ojos de nuevo no estaba ese brillo tan hermoso que traía ahora solo reflejaba oscuridad profunda que reika decía la verdad su corazón estaba seco sin ninguna pisca de sentimientos_

**Reika: además es bueno no tener sentimientos –mira al cielo-**

**Kaze: a que te refieres? –la mira-**

**Reika: digo que los sentimientos son inútiles ya que por su culpa varia gente sale lastimada en su corazón… -le mira serio- y como ya dije solo son un estor…**

**Kaze: -se levanta molesto- te equivocas**

**Reika: porque lo dices?**

**Kaze: porque los sentimientos reflejan lo que eres en realidad y además….quiero ver el hermoso brillo que traías antes en tus hermosos ojos -sonrojado-**

**Reika:pero….. si ya no volverán más mis sentimientos se fueron de mi corazón**

**Kaze: pues entonces luchare por traerlos de vuelta te lo prometo hare todos mis esfuerzos para que puedas sentir tu corazon ya lo veras -le sonríe tiernamente-**

(**NOTA FINAL:**Bueno amigos aquí es el final del capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y si quieren no los estoy obligando pueden dejarme un review por lo menos…**¡MATTA NE!**)


	3. El accidente

**(NOTA: hola amigos perdón por no haber publicado recientemente es que tuve que arreglar algunos problemas técnicos así que ahora hare lo posible para estar al tanto ****…así que empezamos con el penúltimo capítulo de CANCION AL CORAZON)**

**CANCION AL CORAZON**

Habían pasado unos 3 días desde que kazemaru le hizo la promesa a reika de que iba a luchar para que vuelvan sus sentimientos a su corazón marchito y siempre traía una libreta donde anotaba los avances de las terapias por si acaso habría algún cambio pero…como que todo seguía igual

**Kaze: bien reika ahora veremos cómo reaccionas ante una situación con algunas fotografías que traje vale? –Sacaba las imágenes de un portafolio-**

**Reika: -asiente-**

**Kaze: bien…dime ¿Qué sientes al ver esto? –le enseña una imagen de un paisaje al atardecer-**

**Reika: ….nada en particular**

**Kaze:-ríe nervioso- ok entonces qué opinas sobre esta –le muestra a un cachorrito en la calle con cara triste-**

**Reika: nada**

**Kaze: -suspira guardando las imágenes- bien no necesito mostrarte lo demás porque ya sabré que dirás al final –ríe-**

**Reika: si al parecer si –lo mira-**

**Kaze: y dime reika tenías amigos antes?**

**Reika: no todos los chicos de la escuela me veían como un bicho raro como si fuese un fenómeno y yo no me adaptaba con ellos creía que eran unos payasos porque reían de cualquier estupidez que hablaban de ser populares y de que querían tener una familia, dinero y otras cosas absurdas **

**Kaze: no te culpo a mí también me pasaba lo mismo –le mira-**

**Reika: enserio? –sorprendida-**

**Kaze: -asiente- todos me trataban como tu porque era muy diferente porque no solía hablar mucho era muy tímido, me la pasaba solo en los descansos y aparte porque solía tener el cabello suelto y lo tenía largo y me veían como una chica…hasta que un día uno de mis profesores me comento que aunque seas diferente eso te hacia único especial y que no hay que deprimirse por lo que te digan los demás que solo tienes que ser tú mismo que no tienes que fingir ser otra persona…. pero si tú quieres cambiar hazlo por ti mismo no por los demás esperando que te acepten si al final te van a odiar**

**Reika: por eso quisiste ser psicólogo?**

**Kaze: así es para ayudar a las personas que quieren un poco de amor y creen que ya no tienen una esperanza por eso adoro lo que hago para sacar adelante a esas almas perdidas**

**Reika: al parecer eres como un tipo de ángel que tiene de misión ayudar a la gente**

**Kaze: no es para tanto esos halagos yo solo hago lo que me gusta –sonríe mirando el cielo- **

**Reika: y tus padres cómo eran contigo?**

**Kaze: mis padres?...-suspira- yo jamás los conocí fui criado por mis abuelos decían que mi madre era veterinaria y buena con los demás y también decían que mi padre era un maestro de universidad muy prestigiado por su inteligencia sobrehumana**

**Reika: y que les paso? –seria-**

**Kaze: pues mi padre murió cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi en un accidente de auto meses antes de que yo naciera y mi madre murió en el parto… mis abuelos me criaron como a su hijo y yo los llamaba padres –sonríe melancólicamente-**

**Reika: lo siento no debí preguntar **

**Kaze: no te preocupes no pasa nada no sabías de eso –le sonríe-**

**Reika: tengo algo que decirte –le mira-**

**Kaze: que sucede? –preocupado-**

**Reika: porque te preocupas para que vuelvan mis sentimientos?**

**Kaze: porque hice una promesa de que no me rendiría hasta que….**

**Reika: es mejor que lo olvides –tono frio-**

**Kaze: p-porque lo dices? –preocupado-**

**Reika: porque tu promesa es inútil con alguien como yo es mejor que te rindas y olvides esa promesa absurda…como te había dicho los sentimientos son un estorbo**

*En ese momento se escuchan varios gritos y un gran estruendo en la sala principal y kazemaru y reika decidieron investigar lo que ocasiono ese ruido pero….al entrar estaba un paciente que tenía un arma de fuego y que gritaba desesperado por unas píldoras*

**Enfermara: tranquilo señor deje el arma y…..**

**¿?: ¡NO! Primero denme mis píldoras y nadie saldrá herido –dispara contra el techo- **

**Kaze: que sucede aquí? –nervioso-**

**¿?: -le apunta- no te muevas o estarás muerto!**

**Kaze: tranquilo no te hare daño solo cálmate y todo estará bien le daremos lo que quiere y listo –se acerca lentamente-**

**¿?: ¡no te muevas o te matare hablo enserio!**

**Kaze:-usa un movimiento rápido y intenta inmovilizarlo-**

*kazemaru lo trata de inmovilizar pero el paciente tomo el arma y le disparo justo en el pecho causando que todos se asustaran y el peliazul cae al suelo mientras se desangraba y el paciente huyera y con suerte una enfermera haya tomado el teléfono y llamara a emergencias y reika lo miraba moribundo tirado en el suelo*

**Kaze: r-rei..ka –tosiendo sangre-**

**Reika: -se le acerca- si kazemaru? **

**Kaze: t-tengo algo que decirte desde ha..ce t-tiempo –le mira-**

**Reika: que cosa?**

**Kaze:-toma su camisa con su mano y le susurra al oído- te amo…..reika**

*Reika se quedó sin palabras al escuchar la declaración del chico pero cuando le iba a contestar los paramédicos llegan y se llevan a kazemaru en una camilla y lo meten en una ambulancia llevándoselo rápido al hospital…..minutos después llaman al consultorio diciendo que kazemaru está fuera de peligro pero quedo en un coma largo y no sabían cuando iba a despertar*

**(NOTA FINAL: Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejarme reviews y si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario y aquí me despido**

**¡MATTA NE!)**


	4. El gran final

**(****NOTA: **hola amigos antes que nada les doy las gracias por mandarme sus comentarios y reviews me han hecho feliz estos últimos meses y al termino de este fic les parece la idea de que escriba uno de terror? Bueno sin mas dudas empezemos con el ultimo capitulo de **"CANCION AL CORAZON")**

*ya había pasado una semana y reika jamas se ha podido quitar de la cabeza aquel accidente en la que su psicólogo y amigo kazemaru ichirouta haya recibido ese disparo en su pecho y que ahora mismo este en coma en el hospital y no se sepa si va a despertar o no y que la enfermera chiyo haya renunciado de enfermera para tomarse un respiro y se fue a Okinawa a recuperar su vida con sus familiares y reika se ha quedado sola….sin nadie a quien confiar sin nadie con quien hablar todo el mundo la estado evitando por lo de chiyo y kazemaru*

*En el hospital*

Un chico peliazul estaba en una cama de hospital conectado a un respirador y a una maquina que controla su pulso cardiaco estaba en un coma profundo desde ya una semana ante la vista de los doctores…pero no sabían que pasaba en lo mas profundo del corazón de kazemaru*

**Kaze:-despierta al sentir en su cuerpo unas cadenas- eh? Que pasa..por que estoy encadenado? –sorprendido- que hago aquí? –forcejeando-**

**?: estas en tu corazón kazemaru –era una voz suave y delicada de una mujer que provenia de la nada-**

**Kaze: ¿Quién eres tu y que me hiciste? –algo molesto-**

**?:yo soy iris la voz de tu mente y alma protectora de tus sueños ,miedos y recuerdos de toda tu vida**

**Kaze: y que hago aquí? Y por que estas cadenas? **

**Iris: las cadenas son los objetivos que juraste completar y estas aquí por que caíste en un coma profundo al recibir un disparo en tu pecho…lo recuerdas verdad?**

**Kaze: si eso lo recuerdo…..pero lo hize al proteger a..**

**Iris: reika mido tu paciente que no presenta cualquier sentimiento en su corazón….**

**Kaze:si acertaste…ahora me puedes dar la llave para quitarme estas cadenas porfavor?**

**Iris:no puedo…**

**Kaze:¡¿Por qué no puedes?! –algo molesto-**

**Iris:por que tu tienes que encontrar la llave las cadenas son el objetivo que no pudiste lograr asi que la única solución es que ese objetivo se solucione solo**

**Kaze:pero no se a que te refieres con eso –confuso-**

**Iris: pues simplemente el objetivo que no pudiste completar fue…..reika mido**

**Kaze: reika… -asombrado-**

*Mientras en la clínica*

*****reika había despertado después de tener la pesadilla de que kazemaru le habían disparado en el pecho y que le causara el coma profundo en que había caído*

**Reika: bueno ire a visitarlo al hospital se debe de sentir muy solo –se levanta y sale de la habitación- aunque seria buena idea traerle unas flores y que supiera algo mas de mi**

*reika había salido del consultorio muy fácil aunque casi nadie había salido de sus habitaciones ya que les daba miedo que les pasaría algo malo al verla y escucharla y después de unas cuantas cuadras al caminar ella había llegado al hospital con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas recién rociadas y cortadas y caminaba de manera normal a la habitación del peliazul para darle el precioso ramo y una sorpresa*

**Reika: hola al parecer te has sentido algo solo ¿verdad? –lo mira de manera fría-**

_*POV REIKA_

_Cuando entre a su habitación lo vi en una cama conectado a una maquina que manejaba su pulso cardiaco tambien tenia conectado un respirador y en su antebrazo tenia insertado un suero que colgaba aun lado de el estaba en un profundo sueño la cual no se sabe cuando iba a despertar de ese sueño que lo tenia aprisionado a veces desearía que estuviera sonriendo y viéndome con esos ojos llenos de esperanza y alegría activa en todo momento pero ahora esta durmiendo su sonrisa apagada y sus ojos cerrados*_

**Reika: te traje un regalo espero que te guste –pone el ramo de flores en una pequeña jarra con agua- han pasado muchas cosas desde que estas aquí como por ejemplo chiyo se fue a Okinawa para ver a unos familiares al cual no había visto desde mucho tiempo –respira hondo después de que no recibió ninguna respuesta- sabes me gusta cantar y me gustaría que me escucharas para ver si despiertas…..**

*reika cerro sus ojos, respiro hondo y empezó a cantar sin ninguna pena*

_Tell the swine _

_we will make it out alive _

_there's a note _

_in the pages of a book _

_so sleep tonight _

_we'll sleep dreamlessly this time _

_when we awake, we'll know that everything's alright. _

_Sing to me _

_about the end of the world, end of these hammers and needles for you. _

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for _

_there's some strength left in us yet _

_hold on to the world we all remember dying for _

_there's some hope left in it yet _

_there's snow on your face _

_and your razorblade _

_twilight is bruised _

_and there you lie _

_Sing to me, _

_about the end of the world, _

_end of these hammers and needles for you. _

_we'll cry to night _

_but in the morning we are new _

_POV KAZEMARU_

_*al escuchar lo sucedido hace una semana me dejo perplejo no podía creer lo que había pasado mientras yo estaba en el hospital encadenado…odio decir esto pero me dan ganas de mandar todo esto al diablo con tal de estar con reika el amor de mi vida_

**Kaze:reika espera! –trata de moverse pero se lo impiden las cadenas- maldita sea…reika por favor se que me escuchas tengo que decirte algo importante..yo…-siente como las cadenas lo aprietan para que no soltara una palabra y suelta un quejido de dolor-***

((Mientras tanto reika seguía cantando))

_stand in the sun will dry your eyes _

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for _

_there's some strength left in us yet _

_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for _

_((Con kazemaru))_

**Kaze:re-reika yo quiero decirte…que yo te…a..-siente como las cadenas le siguen apretando impidiendo que hablara pero ignora el dolor- r-reika…espera yo –le siguen apretando- maldición necesito quitarme estas cadenas –pensaba con algo de desesperación-**

_there's some hope left in it yet _

((Con kazemaru))

**Kaze:no espera reika yo te a..-le siguen apretando pero ignora-reika…espera –al ver que reika toma una pausa para después tomar aire y seguir cantando en ese instante kazemaru también toma el suficiente aire y sin evitarlo empieza a llorar de la desesperación y grita con todas sus fuerzas pero le vuelven a apretar las malditas cadenas-**

_Sing, Sing _

**((kaze:¡REIKA! –grita con una fuerte desesperacion y soltando las lagrimas mientras reika tambien gritaba una parte de su cancion-))**

_Arise! _

_Arise and be all that you dream, _

_all that you dream. _

_Arise and be all that you dream, _

_all that you dream. _

_Arise and be all that you dream, _

_all that you dream. _

_Arise and be all that you dream, _

_all that you dream. _

_Arise and be all that you dream, _

_all that you dream. _

_Arise and be all that you dream, _

_all that you dream…._

_*al terminar de cantar reika abre sus ojos y ve el cuerpo de kazemaru sin reaccionar y suspira al saber que fracaso al intentar despertarlo*_

**Reika:-posa su vista al reloj que había en la habitación y nota que la hora de visitas ha terminado- bueno…es hora de irme tal ves te vuelva a visitar mañana…nos vemor kazemaru –se levanta de su asiento y se retira-**

**((kaze:-al ver que reika se fue solo bajo la vista y empezó a llorar en silencio maldiciéndose asi mismo por no decirle lo que sentía por ella- reika….perdoname…-susurraba mientras lloraba-**

**Iris: al parecer esa chica es muy importante para ti**

**Kaze:…..-sin contestar-**

**Iris: kazemaru tranquilo todo se solucionara ya lo…**

**Kaze: que se solucionara?! Tu crees que esto tiene solución?! Mírame soy un estúpido por no decirle lo que sentía por ella… –molesto-**

**Iris:y que era lo que tenias que decirle?...**

**Kaze:que yo la amo desde que la conoci me empeze a enamorar de ella su voz sus ojos ¡todo! De ella me enamoro y yo lo arruine todo –decepcionado-**

**Iris: eso tu crees kazemaru pero en realidad en la vida existe una segunda oportunidad para correguir todos los errores que cometiste en tu pasado**

**Kaze: y como voy a saber cuando se presente esa oportunidad? –curioso-**

**Iris: cuando sea el momento indicado…solo se paciente y veras los resultados…me tengo que ir kazemaru nos veremos pronto….**

**Kaze: espera iris como sabre cuando llege ese momento?...-preocupado-**

**Iris: solo se paciente…..-la voz de iris se desvanece en el aire después de soltar un ligero adios- **

**Kaze: adiós….iris –da una ligera sonrisa por tener buenas noticias que pronto volverá a ver a reika-**

((Mientras tanto en la clínica))

*reika había llegado a salvo a la clínica y todos la ignoraban la veian como un fantasma que no existía en realidad pero no le mostro mucha importancia y en vez de dirigirse a su habitación que siempre la pasaba en total aburrimiento se fue al patio trasero donde había un gran árbol y unas hermosas flores que olian un hermoso perfume y tenían colores muy hermosos hasta que a reika le atrajo la atención una flor alejada de las demás era una rosa pero esta tenia de un color azul celeste asi que ella decidio acercarse a esa flor*

**Reika: que flor tan rara –se arrodilla para verla mejor- se parece al cabello de …..kazemaru**

*de pronto reika vio en esa rosa el rostro de kazemaru , su sonrisa ,su voz…¡todo de el! hasta que vio una gota de agua que bajo hacia el pétalo de la rosa celeste*

**Reika: -siente algo húmedo bajar por su cara- espera porque….tengo agua en mi cara? –al revisar su cara no podría creerlo en vez de ser agua… eran lagrimas de verdad?!... bajando amargamente por sus ojos y el brillo que perdieron sus ojos volvia como si nada- espera que me esta pasando estoy…llorando?! –con sus manos trataba de secar sus lagrimas pera era imposible reika estaba sorprendida y a la vez asustada que hasta temblaba- q-que me esta pasando?...por que siento algo raro en mi pecho que se mueve?... –toca su pecho muy asustada y siente algo latiendo muy fuerte que se repetia constantemente y era en realidad…el corazón de reika estaba latiendo y eso significaba….que….sus sentimientos habian vuelto…regresaron después de mucho tiempo no lo podía creer y que solo necesiaba que alguien le diera un impulso al corazón de reika para poder latir y todo fue gracias a kazemaru ya que el fue el rensponsable de que este milagro sucediera…entonces reika empezó a experimentar la alegría…la tristreza…el odio…y el amor…todas las emociones que puede tener una persona! Y sus recuerdos empezaban a salir…desde que su padre la abandono dejándola con su madre ,los insultos que recibia por causa de sus compañeros de escuela…los golpes que recibia por su padrastro…y también lo que le dijo a kazemaru antes su voz resonaba por su cabeza la frase que decía **_"los sentimientos son inútiles es mejor que te rindas no lograras hacer que vuelvan después de tanto tiempo"_**- y-yo….perdoname…kazemaru…perdóname…-se arrodillo y siguiendo soltando las lagrimas y le dolia mucho lo que le hizo a kazemaru antes ya que solo el quería ayudarla con su problema a si que alzo su vista al aire y susurraba- perdóname…por causarte esto…por favor vuelve…¡KAZEMARU! –grito con toda su alma y con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos de una manera que nadie puede imaginar-**

((Mientras kazemaru))

*kazemaru tenia la vista abajo pensando en reika…hasta que escucho un grito provenir de la nada y levanta su vista al ver a reika y….¿¡estaba llorando?! Y gritaba su nombre de manera desesperada*

**Kaze:reika…estas llorando? Entonces esto significa que…tus sentimientos ¡¿han vuelto?! –sonrie de manera sorprendida- entonces…es esto de lo que hablabas iris….gracias…-decia en un tono de alivio-**

*entonces las cadenas que apresaban a kazemaru se empezaban a destrozar dejándolo libre y vio una puerta brillando un color blanco lo que significaba que era la salida para despertar del coma en la que había caído y kazemaru no dudo dos veces para correr hacia la puerta y atravesarla*

**Kaze:-estaba en la cama del hospital…y abrió los ojos de golpe y levantándose de manera brusca- ¡REIKA! Esperame ya voy en camino –se desconecto de los aparatos pero las enfermeras y el doctor estaban ahí y trataban de detenerlo diciendo que se calmara pero el peliazul contesto- lo siento mucho pero hay alguien muy importante para mi que me necesita ahora –tomo sus prendas y se vistió rápido para después salir corriendo rápidamente de la habitación salir por la puerta del hospital y seguir corriendo por la ciudad y llegar porfin a la clínica- ya voy reika ya llege solo esperame…..–entro por la puerta y todos no lo podían creer al ver a kazemaru de vuelta a la clínica trataron de saludarlo pero el corrió hacia el patio trasero donde estaba el jardín y reika llorando no podía evitar kazemaru soltar las lagrimas de felicidad por ver de nuevo a reika con sus emociones de vuelta y al verla ahí llorando grito su nombre para vrla reaccionar- ¡REIKA MIDO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA!**

**Reika:-al escuchar su nombre voltea pero se llevo la sorpresa grande ahí estaba kazemaru despierto y el estaba también llorando entonces reika se levanta y corre hacia kazemaru y cuando llego hacia el salto sobre el y lo abrazo fuertemente para no poder separarse de el jamas y soltaba las lagrimas llenas de felicidad igual que kazemaru- kazemaru….perdóname por favor…yo tengo la culpa…**

**Kaze:-abrazandola sobreprotectoramente- no reika yo tuve la culpa…tu perdoname por preocuparte este tiempo**

*****los dos se miraron a los ojos aun llorando y se acercaron lentamente uniendo sus labios en un beso suave y calido dándose a saber lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro y al momento de separarse por falta de aire y decir un tenue "te amo" y se abrazaron…todos los pacientes y enfermeras viendo asombrados el suceso que estaba pasando y deciden gritar de la emoción y sonreir por la nueva pareja decidieron acercárseles y celebrar mientras kazemaru y reika reian felices limpiándose las lagrimas y tomándose de las manos entrelazando sus dedos para celebrar con los demás*

((AÑOS DESPUES))

*reika y kazemaru seguían unidos hasta que llego el dia en que se casaron kazemaru le presento a reika en ese mismo dia de su boda sus mejores amigos de infancia un chico castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza llamado endo mamoru , un chico pelicrema llamado shuuya goenji ,un chico pelirasta igual que ella que llevaba googles en los ojos llamado yuuto kido y un chico peliplata y con ojos grises llamado shiro fubuki y los demás chicos del equipo de futbol del Raimon incluyendo las managers todos estaban felices por su amigo kazemaru al conseguir una hermosa pareja como reika…después de la boda ellos ya eran esposos y unieron sus cuerpos y almas aquella noche como lo haría una pareja en su luna de miel…..pasados unos 9 meses reika había dado a luz una niña sana era castaña con el cabello de su padre y saco el color de los los ojos de su madre kazemaru cargando a la bebe para mostrársela a su esposa reika lloraba de felicidad algo cansada cargo a su bebe y le beso a su frente y decidieron ponerle el nombre de Kiseki la cual significaba "milagro" y estaban bien en llamarle asi ya que aun recuerdan cuando se conocieron y el destino los unio para siempre y mas con el nacimiento de su bella hija "kiseki"*

(**Nota final: **bueno amigos aquí es el final definitivo de este fic espero que les haya gustado tanto para mi en escribirlo pueden dejarme sus comentarios y reviews…gracias

¡MATTA NE!

**Atte: tora-chan 76 )**


End file.
